Unova Route 5
Route 5 (Japanese: Route 5) is a route in central Unova, connecting Nimbasa City to the Driftveil Drawbridge. Route description Route 5 is a short forested path, dominated by a paved road that connects Nimbasa City with the Driftveil Drawbridge. There is a trailer parked on the road, which is owned by the hungry maid. The entire northern strip of the route is a narrow, grassy path where players can encounter wild Pokémon. Upon the initial visit in , the will meet the , Alder, for the first time. He will request that the player and Cheren battle two s. Once the player has entered the Hall of Fame, Cheren can be found facing the fence at the bottom of the route. He talks about strength and his journey, and then goes to , where he can be fought for the final time. In , a Hidden Grotto is located in the alcove northeast of the trailer. Bianca will guide the player to it the first time Route 5 is visited. The near the Hidden Grotto will sell 5 random that raise the friendship of the Pokémon they are used on, but lower the base s of that Pokémon in one of their stats. She will sell the five Berries for a total of 200. The player can only buy 5 Berries once per day. As it is based on the , Berries can be manipulated by soft resetting the game, but only if the player does not talk to her. When the game is restarted, she will sell different Berries. Driftveil Drawbridge is inaccessible until after the player battles the two Preschoolers or Charles , both of which can only be battled after Elesa has been defeated. Gourmet maniac A found in the sole trailer on this route, will sniff out any gourmet cooking ingredients in the player's bag and offer to buy them for a price higher than usual. Items Lois|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} Preston after defeating him|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Electric Guitar}} }} (once per day)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Pomeg Berry ×5}} Hidden Grotto }} }} }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} |type1=Dark}} |type1=normal}} |type1=Grass|type2=Poison}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White In addition to battling the player, Cheren will also join them in the Multi Battle against s Sarah and Billy, using the same team. If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 2600 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |locationname=Route 5 |location=Unova Route 5 |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 2600 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |locationname=Route 5 |location=Unova Route 5 |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 2600 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |locationname=Route 5 |location=Unova Route 5 |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Initially, a crowd is blocking the way to Driftveil Drawbridge, watching Motorcyclist Charles having a battle. Once the player has earned the , Charles will challenge them to a Rotation Battle /Triple Battle , after which the crowd clears away. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Biker.png |prize= |class=Motorcyclist |classlink=Charles |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 5 |locationname=Route 5 |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Psychic |type2=Flying |ability=Magic Guard |move1=Air Cutter|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Psybeam|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Whirlwind|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |type2=Flying |ability=Defeatist |move1=Pluck|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=AncientPower|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Quick Guard|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |type2=Rock |ability=Solid Rock |move1=Wide Guard|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Aqua Jet|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=AncientPower|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |2|191|Sunkern|♀| |None|415|Combee|♂| |None|36=マリカ|37=Marika}} |1|561|Sigilyph|♂| |None|36=ジョナサン|37=Jonathan}} |2|406|Budew|♀| |None|315|Roselia|♀| |None|36=チヒロ|37=Chihiro}} |1|559|Scraggy|♂| |None|36=タクヤ|37=Takuya}} |2|572|Minccino|♀| |None|572|Minccino|♀| |None|36=マヨとアヤ|37=Mayo and Aya}} |1|556|Maractus|♂| |None|36=ジョージ|37=George}} Memory Link (one time only) If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 5 |locationname=Route 5 |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Unburden |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shadow Claw|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |held=Mystic Water |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |ability=Sturdy |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Impact|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stealth Rock|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Dragon |ability=Rivalry |held=Dragon Gem |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |held=Focus Sash |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Head Smash|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 5 |locationname=Route 5 |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Unburden |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shadow Claw|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |held=Miracle Seed |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |ability=Sturdy |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Impact|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stealth Rock|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Dragon |ability=Rivalry |held=Dragon Gem |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Torrent |held=Focus Sash |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aqua Jet|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Unova Route 5 |locationname=Route 5 |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Unburden |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Shadow Claw|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Night Slash|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |held=Charcoal |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Facade|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |ability=Sturdy |held=Leftovers |move1=Giga Impact|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stealth Rock|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Dragon |ability=Rivalry |held=Dragon Gem |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Overgrow |held=Focus Sash |move1=Coil|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Dragon Tail|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Leaf Storm|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Trainer Tips Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 In the anime and were on Route 5 in Ash Versus the Champion!, where he met and had a battle with Alder. The square shown here was very similar to its game counterpart's, with all sorts of artists performing. A bit past the Driftveil Drawbridge is also a town which holds Pokémon Musical Contests as shown in A Maractus Musical!. In The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!, it was shown that there is also a large forest located along Route 5, home to groups of and . Deep in the forest is a mysterious place were very rarely all four seasonal forms of Sawsbuck can be seen together. As shown in The Lonely Deino!, there is a center close to Driftveil City where befriended a . Trivia * The wild Pokémon in this route are the same Pokémon as in , with the exception of the Pokémon that appear during s or in Hidden Grottos. Route 005 Route 005 Route 005 Route 005 de:Route 5 (Einall) es:Ruta 5 (Teselia) fr:Route 5 (Unys) it:Percorso 5 (Unima) ja:5ばんどうろ (イッシュ地方) zh:５号道路（合众）